Mother For Hire
by MonkandMiko
Summary: Wanted: A kind woman to comfort and extremely handsome man in his dying days. Needed: Someone to date our really pretty friend who’s just a bit man shy. MirKag.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Mother for Hire  
**Author: **Little Sheriff  
**Disclaimer:** I own many random anime associated things, unfortunately, the rights to Inuyasha isn't one of them.  
**Rating:** T (For some cussing and possibly limey scenes… it is Miroku here people)  
**Summary:** Wanted: A kind woman to comfort and extremely handsome man in his dying days. Needed: Someone to date our really pretty friend who's just a bit man shy. Put newspaper ads, a single Kagome, a single Miroku, and Kagome's plotting friends, and what do you get… mayhem of course.  
**Challenge:** Mother for Hire – Miroku only has a year left to live. A year left to either find a cure or someone to carry on his nearly diminished bloodline. It's amazing what you can find in personal ads these days...

**Authors Notes: **Hiya people! This is my first Kagome/Miroku fic, so any support, suggestions, and pretty much anything you say would be highly appreciated. This is of course a MonkandMiko challenge fic. All credit for the plot goes to them, but the writing is in my own special style. Oh, and just a little note, this is obviously modern times, and the girls have all graduated high school and are working on collage. Any questions can be e-mailed to me at **Sesshoumaru Lover99 (a) yahoo . com** or posted on my account on FFN, Little Sheriff. Oh, and many thanks and groveling to me beta reader, whose user name I actually figured out on my own (Last time she had to type it in when betaing my other story). So, lets all thank the wonderful, and ever talented…Makiko Uchiha! Other than that, read, review, and enjoy folks!

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Mother for Hire

**Chapter 1**

"Oh come on guys, she hasn't even gone out since Inuyasha dumped her! We need to find someone for her, 'cause God knows she ain't gonna do it herself!" Eri lectured her other two friends as they all sat around a small table in a family restaurant drinking milkshakes.

"Well, I understand what you're saying Eri, but we still need to respect Kagome's wishes. We can't go find find her a boyfriend if she doesn't want one." Ayumi, another girl at the table with curly hair, said.

"Oh, but that's where your wrong Ayumi! We can, and will, find another guy for Kags. Inuyasha and her went out in freshman year for goodness sake!" Yuka, the last girl at the table, said while pushing her short hair behind her ear, "It's time Kags finally got over that moron and went out with a new, better guy. If she doesn't, the Inu wins! And we can't let that happen!" Ayumi looked worriedly between her two friends, who had fire gleaming in their eyes, so eager where they to "help" their friend.

"Umm, you guys, this isn't a competition." Ayumi said softly, but she might as well have saved her breath. The two girls were in their own world, plotting Kagome's demise… umm, that is, how to get her a new boyfriend. Ayumi sighed and stood up, knowing she might as well leave, "I'm… gonna go study for that history test. See ya later, guys." Ayumi said before gathering her stuff and leaving. The two girls still at the table distracted waved good-bye, before going back to discussing their plans.

"So, it's decided, we'll find to perfect ad in the newspaper for a guy, set him and Kagome up, and make sure she actually puts some effort into this relationship?" Eri outlined their so called "perfect plan".

"Yep. Sounds like a plan, Stan." Yuka replied, as both their faces lit up with the prospect of Kagome going out again.

"Stan? My name's Eri!"

"…Nevermind." Yuka sighed, deciding not to elaborate on the fact that it was just a play on rhymes.

Kagome plopped down onto the couch in her dorm room exhausted. She had just come in from a nice long jog, and was ready to finish up studying for the big test in her history class tomorrow. She was just settling in for a long study session, when suddenly 5 large sneezes escaped her unexpectedly.

"Awww, crap. I just know it's my friends talking about me!" she moaned in despair. Whenever her friends talked about her, it always wound up with plans for her… which never worked out like they should.

"So, uh… what's the news Mushin?" Miroku asked nervously. The old man stared at the younger one in front of him. A charming looking man of about 20, he had black hair that was long for a guys (about to his shoulders), and amethyst eyes that normally sparkled with mirth, joy, and a bit of perverseness, but now brimmed with worry, fear, and resignation.

"I'm sorry to say Miroku, that the hole has indeed expanded. If you can't break this curse, the hole will consume you within the year. You have 8 months for sure, possibly a little over the year if you don't use it at all and don't let it get cut up." Mushin sighed. Miroku quickly looked down, Mushin knew to hide the pain that would be flooding his eyes at the moment. He hated having to give him this news. This was the boy he had raised, and he was now having to tell him when he would die. Damn it! It wasn't supposed to be like this! Miroku was supposed to burry him, not the other way around!

"Well, thanks for telling me the truth. I knew I could trust you." Miroku choked out.

"What are you going to do now?" Mushin asked gently.

"Well, what else can I do? While I work to break the curse, I'm going to search for a woman to bare my child." Miroku replied.

"I hate to say it, but do you really think that is the best idea? To put your curse out into the world?" Mushin just had to inquire.

"You never did hear the whole curse did you?"

"No, I can't say I did."

"_For betrayal untold_

_A hole your hand shall hold_

_Emptiness that consumes_

_Like the greed that you have used_

_Until the maker of the curse_

_By your hand is dispersed_

_Or true love is found_

_During a night within a day_

_To this curse you are bound_

_From father to son, until breaking_

_If a breaking of this line is made_

_Then the earth in all its joy will cave" _Miroku recited softly with his eyes closed.

"Umm, so that means what?" Mushin asked. He still didn't understand.

"If I die without a son, then the earth will be destroyed. That's why this curse has survived so long. My grandfather would have never had children if he could stop the curse like that." Miroku hissed, angry at himself.

"…Well, doesn't that just suck?"

"Yeah, doesn't it?"

**Wanted**: A kind woman to comfort an extremely handsome young man in his dying days. No, not dying from a contagious disease. Likes woman of all forms, reading, training, and long walks on the beach. If interested, please call (666)545-7399, or e-mail me at **The Hottest Man On Earth (a) 69ers . com** .

"EUREKA! YUKA, I'VE FOUND IT!" Eri shouted in triumph while holding up the personal ads section of the newspaper.

— — —

Ah! Two people in the last week have responded to one of our on-going challenges. If anyone else out there wants to participate as well, pick a challenge and send me a copy of your work – copied and pasted – to me at **monkandmiko (a) aol . com** .

Many thanks to Little Sheriff for being so generous with her writing. This is probably my favorite challenge of all so I'm excited to find out where you're going to take it.

Megami


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Mother for Hire  
**Author: **Little Sheriff  
**Disclaimer:** I own many random anime associated things, unfortunately, the rights to Inuyasha isn't one of them.  
**Rating:** T (For some cussing and possibly limey scenes… it is Miroku here people)  
**Summary:** Wanted: A kind woman to comfort and extremely handsome man in his dying days. Needed: Someone to date our really pretty friend who's just a bit man shy. Put newspaper ads, a single Kagome, a single Miroku, and Kagome's plotting friends, and what do you get… mayhem of course.  
**Challenge:** Mother for Hire – Miroku only has a year left to live. A year left to either find a cure or someone to carry on his nearly diminished bloodline. It's amazing what you can find in personal ads these days...

**Authors Notes: **Ok, so sorry for not updating for a while. I totally lost interest. But then, when I managed to find my story again, I saw MonkandMiko's little AN at the bottom, about being happy that someone had chosen one of her favorite challenges, and I couldn't just not write it anymore. Besides, I have to help PerkyPuppy realize that Kag/Mir fics are good too, especially since I am a hugs Sess/Kag fan. So, here I go again, to try and continue the story. Reviews are very much appreciated, since they motivate me. Without motivation, I'm pretty lazy. Just ask my beta, or read my other story, You Belong To Me. My first chapter was barely reviewed, and it was over a year before I got around to writing again. Anyways, if you have any questions or personal comments, or whatever, you can e-mail me LittleSheriff (a) lycos .com ,no spaces obviously, or find my FFN account, Little Sheriff. Thanks. Again, sorry for the long wait time.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Mother for Hire

**Chapter 2**

"Ok, so how do we do this?" Yuka asked, as they looked at the newspaper clipping.

"What, have you never responded to a personal ad?" Eri quipped.

'"Ummm, no. Can't say I've ever needed to. You?"

"Only once my dear. Only once."

"That bad?" Yuka asked sympathetically.

"... I take the fifth." Eri replied, evading answering the question. Lets just say the "hot 17 year old" was some creepy 50 year old man who kept trying to buy her ice cream. She had no clue why. But just because her date turned out to be a complete and total disaster, didn't mean that Kagome's would. "That's not the point though. Just e-mail the guy with a picture of Kagome, explaining the situation"

"I don't have any pictures of her on my computer. Do you?"

"Oh, let me do it." Eri snapped, pushing her friend away from the computer, and taking over. She let out a huge sigh as she did so. Good help was so hard to find.

Dear Mr. Hot-and-Dying

Ok, so here's the deal. Our friend Kagome, had a bad relationship in the past, not gonna elaborate on it, but we want to find her a good guy. She's really beautiful, and you'll find a picture of her enclosed. Call (931) 737-5887 so we can arrange a date between you two if interested.

Eri sighed as she searched her myspace page for a picture of Kagome, seeing as she had put pictures of all her friends on her picture section. She found a great on where she had managed to convince Kagome that she needed to dress up, and she looked great.

"Wow, I never realized that Kags had such big boobs." Yuka said in an off-handed manner. Eri smiled and preened a little.

"Push-up bra."

"Wow, how'd you get her in that?" Yuka asked, impressed.

"I have my ways." Eri replied as she sent the e-mail.

"So, ummm, how are we gonna get Kags to go along with this?"

"…Shit."

-

-

-

"No, no, no… eww, is that even female?" Miroku muttered as he went through some of the replies to his personal ad. He heaved a great sigh, "How desperate must I be? Seriously, the personal ads? What was I thinking?" He visibly paled as he opened an e-mail titled "I know just how to make you feel better" containing a picture of a nearly naked lady. Normally, that would have been fine with Miroku, but this lady happened to be around 60 and overweight. "How about, Hell no." he muttered again as he trashed the e-mail. "Thank God, last one." he said as he opened the last e-mail. He has created this e-mail account for this sole purpose, that way he wouldn't have creepy people bugging him on his regular e-mail account.

"Hot-and-Dying? Oh come-on, they couldn't have come up with something better than that?" Miroku mumbled as he scanned the e-mail, not really retaining any of the info in it, and opened the attached picture. He whistled in approval. "Hello! And we have a winner!" he chirped happily to himself, then realized something.

"Since when do I talk to myself?"

-

-

-

"What the hell do you want?" Eri grumbled into her cell phone. Having worked the graveyard shift at the convenience store, she hadn't gotten home until way late. And now, to be awoken at the ungodly hour of… 9 in the morning! Everyone knew better than to call her at this time! "It better be good or your head will roll."

"Good morning to you too." said an unfamiliar, overly cheerful male voice. Eri perked up as she realized it was a guy. "My name is Miroku, and I'm calling in regards to the personal in the newspaper."

"I didn't place an ad in the newspaper." Eri replied, surprised and confused. Being intelligent, nice, and coherent this early were not to be expected of her.

"No, you didn't. I did." the voice, now known as Miroku, told her.

"Well then, why the **hell** are you calling me?" she growled into the phone.

"You responded to my ad on behalf of your friend… Kagome, I believe her name is." Miroku replied, overly patient, and still in a cheerful voice.

"Oh, right, Hot-and-Dying. Yeah, I remember you. Mkay, so you're interested?" Eri said as she tried her best to gather her wits about her. Didn't work very well, but she was a little bit more coherent now.

"Oh yes, most definitely interested." Miroku practically purred into the phone.

"'Kay, so you want to meet her then?"

"That would be the general idea, yes."

"Stop being a smart ass. Ok, go to "The Lion's Den" on Friday at 7 o'clock. Do you know where that is?" Eri grumbled into the phone, still not particularly awake.

"Yes, I know where it is. 7 o'clock?" Miroku replied.

"Yeah, can I reach you at this number?"

"Yes, it's my cell phone."

"Great, buh-bye now." Eri muttered before abruptly hanging up. She sent a quick text message to Yuka explaining the situation and telling to call her at a later, more decent hour so they could set things up.

-

-

-

"Yo Miroku!" rang an abrasive voice through out the house. Miroku sighed in annoyance at his friend before hastily shoving what he was reading away, so his friend couldn't see it.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Miroku said calmly as his friend came barreling into his room.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been calling you all day!" Inuyasha barked. Miroku just ignored the angry tone in his friends voice as he grabbed his cell phone from where he had left it on his computer desk. Getting angry back at Inuyasha would do no good, it would only cause a fight that could be avoided if he ignored him. He flipped open his phone and saw that there were 5 missed calls, all from his wonderful, of so caring friend.

"Well?" Inuyasha demanded.

"You sound like an angry wife," Miroku grumbled, but quickly hurried to answer his friend when he saw Inuyasha was about to hit him, "I forgot my phone here when I had to go out this morning."

"Well, I have some news." Inuyasha announced.

"What?"

"I got us tickets to a baseball game! Right above the dugout man!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Really? That's awesome!" Miroku replied, genuinely happy, "When?"

"Friday."

"…Shit."

"What?"

"I kinda… already have plans Friday." Miroku mumbled. He hadn't wanted to tell his friend about the date… he could just see his reaction.

"What plans? I mean, come on, **right** above the dugout." Inuyasha asked.

Miroku heaved a great sigh and told his friend, "I have a date Friday." They both stared at each other as they waited for Inuyasha's reaction. But no fear, he knew just what to say.

"Who the hell is stupid enough to go out with you?"

-

-

-

"Kagome, I've reached a decision." Eri announced as the four girls sat around a table, eating lunch at WacDonald's.

"Oh? And what would this decision be?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You've been cooped up in that house to long, and don't go out often enough. We're going out for a night on the town Friday, and you're coming."

"No." Kagome answered without looking at her friend.

"Yes, and this is not an option. I will drag you out of your house kicking and screaming. You need to get out more." Eri replied.

"What do you call what I'm doing right now?"

"Look Kagome," Yuka broke in before a fight could start between the two girls, "We all want you to come with us, you never come. It's like you're only our friend during the day, and not once it hits night." she said, sounding hurt at the end to play on Kagome's compassionate side. It worked.

'_Hook.'_

"You know that's not true." Kagome replied gently, feeling bad that her friends really were feeling like that. She didn't mean to alienate her friends.

"That's what it feels like." Yuka said softly, looking down at the table.

'_Line.'_

"It means that much to y'all that I come?" Kagome asked, looking at her friends. All the girls nodded, even Ayumi.

'_And sinker.'_

"Ok, if it means that much to y'all. So, what are we doing?"

"Well, I'll go to your house early Friday and pick out an outfit for you to wear… and you'd **better** wear it. Then we'll go eat at Lion's Den, Ayumi will pick you up. Get there around... Lets say 7:30ish. Then after dinner, we'll hit a club. Sound good?" Eri explained, and Kagome simply nodded. "Good, then I'll see you in two days."

-

-

-

**A/N**: Woot! I finished! So, any opinions are appreciated, as well as flames if you dislike it. My editor is currently doing band camp, and exhausted, so I'm not passing it through her, she deserves a break. I might try and pass it by her later. Oh, and as for the first part w/ replying to the personal ad… anyone who thinks girls don't notice one another's boobs, and talk about them, is wrong. We do it, we compare them, and we know in our heads who is bigger, and who is smaller, and when it's all female, we'll talk about boobs. So I don't want any reviews saying girls don't do that.


End file.
